1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to systems for cutting objects and, more specifically, to methods and apparatus for cutting tree branches and other rod-like objects from the ground with relatively movable cutting elements.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Methods and apparatus for cutting objects have been proposed for centuries. A familiar example is the cutting of tree limbs or branches, where a need for new methods and apparatus still is very strong, especially with respect to branches located above the reach of a human being from the ground.
In that case, the person doing the cutting can try to climb the tree for that purpose, which may, however, be dangerous. A more safer approach is to use a ladder. This may, however, also be dangerous, especially if the roots of the tree, often unbeknownst to the person doing the cutting, are shallow, so that the tree will fall over under the weight of the ladder and the person thereon. Also, extension ladders are often necessary, which are not available in many households.
Portable chain saws are expensive, require continual maintenance and are also dangerous especially to the inexperienced user and particularly when carried into a tree, where the footing may not always be adequate to that purpose. Also, the natural sway of branches often resists effective cutting thereof especially at locations spaced from their crutch.
The same applies to a device that uses a chain which is thrown over the branch and is then moved back and forth from the ground, in an effort to cut through the branch. In addition, throwing a chain over a branch from a distance is frequently difficult, if not practically impossible, and may expose users to injury from falling chains.
Other existing cutting devices use pruning shears, sometimes on a pole, with an actuating string. Some of these have a ratchet device which, however, interfers with a backing up with the cutting operation. Also, where the cutting blade is at the bottom of the device, the branch being cut pinches the blade when gravity deflects that branch, whereby the cutter is rendered ineffective.